The Tumor Genie
3 wishes if u pop a tumor History The tumor genie was born an ordinary child named Manfred. He became a powerful wizard after obtaining his edge powers while fighting Alexander the Gr8 during the Great Meme War. During the Battle of Memer Hill Manfred stumbled into a cave that was made from pure edge and found an orange cowboy hat. Upon touching this hat he was instantly given edge powers and vowed to become a powerful wizard. After years of training he felt ready to take on Alexander again. However during this battle Alexander tricked Manfred and imprisoned him in a tumor thus turning him into the tumor Genie. Story The Rancher and Spooky Mask Guy citizens of Helsibki, attempts to retrieve a magical tumor containing a Tumor genie from the Cave of Wonders. He has a petty thief enter the cave and retrieve it, but is unsuccessful. The Rancher and his parrot assistant, Iago, realize that a "Diamond in the Rough" can enter the cave. Meanwhile, the Spooky Mask Guy's daughter Ranchess, frustrated with her life in the palace, flees to Helsibki's marketplace. There she meets street rat He-Gabe and his monkey pet, Evaan, and the two begin to form a friendship. After The Rancher has He-Gabe captured, Ranchess orders his release but The Rancher tricks her into thinking He-Gabe was sentenced to death. Later, The Rancher releases He-Gabe and Evaan from confinement and leads them to the Cave of Wonders, promising a reward for retrieving the tumor. The cave allows them to enter but advises them to only touch the tumor. He-Gabe and Evaan find a magic carpet. He-Gabe obtains the tumor but Evaan attempts to steal a gem, resulting in the cave's collapse. The carpet helps He-Gabe deliver the tumor to The Rancher, who attempts to kill him. Evaan thwarts The Rancher and steals back the tumor as he, the carpet, and He-Gabe fall back into the cave before it closes. In the cave, He-Gabe pops a tumor, inadvertently unleashing the Tumor genie, who reveals he will grant He-Gabe three wishes with the exception of murder, romance, revival of the dead or additional wishes. He-Gabe tricks the Tumor genie into magically freeing himself, Evaan, and the carpet from the cave without actually using a wish; thereafter, He-Gabe must explicitly state "I wish" to receive the Tumor genie's help. While contemplating his wishes, the Tumor genie reveals that he wants freedom, since he is a prisoner to his tumor. He-Gabe promises to free the Tumor genie as his last wish. He-Gabe uses his first wish to become a prince to be legally eligible to court Ranchess. Meanwhile, The Rancher attempts to brainwash the Spooky Mask Guy into marrying himself and Ranchess to become Spooky Mask Guy. However, He-Gabe parades into the Spooky Mask Guy's palace as "Prince Newell of Ababwa". Spooky Mask Guy is impressed but Ranchess declines Newell as a suitor. Despite the Tumor genie's suggestion that He-Gabe to tell the princess his real identity, He-Gabe keeps up his act as a prince and takes Ranchess around the world on the magic carpet. Ranchess suspects that Newell is actually the man she met in the marketplace; during the trip, she tricks He-Gabe into revealing it and demands the truth from him. He-Gabe fabricates a story that he sometimes dresses as a commoner to escape palace life. The couple kisses as He-Gabe returns her home. Afterwards, The Rancher captures He-Gabe and attempts to kill him before attempting to arrange another marriage. The Tumor genie rescues He-Gabe as his second wish; He-Gabe returns to the palace and exposes The Rancher's plot. The Rancher flees after discovering the tumor in He-Gabe's possession, realizing who He-Gabe is. He-Gabe has second thoughts about freeing the Tumor genie, believing that without him he is "just He-Gabe". Iago steals the tumor and brings it to The Rancher. The Rancher becomes the Tumor genie's new master, using his first two wishes to usurp the Spooky Mask Guy's throne and become the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Using his new powers, The Rancher enslaves Ranchess and the Spooky Mask Guy, exposes He-Gabe as a street rat, then exiles him and Evaan to a frozen wasteland. Using the magic carpet, He-Gabe and Evaan return to the palace, where He-Gabe sneaks in to recapture the tumor. The Rancher proposes using his third wish to have Ranchess fall in love with him. The Tumor genie protests that he cannot grant that wish, but Ranchess feigns interest in The Rancher, allowing He-Gabe to attempt to grab the tumor. He-Gabe gets caught and battles The Rancher, who transforms himself into an enormous cobra and traps He-Gabe. The Rancher says that he is "the most powerful being on Earth", but He-Gabe argues that the Tumor genie is more powerful. Faced with this realization, The Rancher uses his final wish to become a Tumor genie. However, he realizes that Tumor genies are not free entities as he is sucked into a tumor of his own, dragging Iago with him. The Tumor genie sends The Rancher's tumor flying into the Cave of Wonders and urges He-Gabe that he should use his third wish to regain his princeship, warning He-Gabe that he has never seen a woman like Ranchess. Realizing that he cannot keep posing as something he is not, He-Gabe keeps his promise and wishes for the Tumor genie's freedom. After discovering Ranchess's love for He-Gabe, the Spooky Mask Guy changes the law to allow her to marry whomever she deems worthy. The newly free Tumor genie leaves to explore the world while He-Gabe and Ranchess celebrate their engagement. Trivia * The Tumor Genie Actually has no trivia * The Tumor Genie page is the best page on the wiki * The Tumor Genie has made several guest appearances on the show Shrek's Wild Adventures Category:Individuals Category:Best Page EVer